


Fanart: Unviolent Delights in Sweetest Honey

by Kelsey_Fantasy



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, Androids, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy
Summary: Fanart for auroradream's Stucky AU Big Bang fanfic Unviolent Delights in Sweetest Honey





	Fanart: Unviolent Delights in Sweetest Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unviolent Delights in Sweetest Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902727) by [auroradream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradream/pseuds/auroradream), [Kelsey_Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelsey_Fantasy/pseuds/Kelsey_Fantasy). 



> It was really fun to work with auroradream, I have a definitive weakness for engaging crossovers and fusion so it was interesting to getting to come up with and create something for this AU.

The banner

 

 

 

Host Matrix manip  
 


End file.
